I'll Be Your Partner
by PunctuationPoint
Summary: Going to parties had never really appealed to Ellie, but when Clementine invites her to the festival in Jackson, there was no way in hell she could tell her no.


**Author's Notes: Shout out to my awesome friend, Art, for reprising his role as Clementine in this one-shot. His rendition of her remains far too pure for this world, and I love it.**

* * *

"You hear about the festival?"

Clementine's voice from beside her managed to get the nineteen-year-old to look in the other girl's direction, shifting the rifle slung over her shoulder so it'd stop digging into her.

It'd been another long day, something that seemed to be becoming the usual around here. Granted, it could be worse. Being on the scavenging team meant she, at least, got to leave Jackson from time to time, a more-than-welcome break from the tedium of life inside walls. She'd just gotten back when she ran into Clementine, which had Ellie wondering if she'd been waiting there for her or if this had merely been a happy coincidence. In either case, having the company on the walk home was more than welcome.

Especially if it was _her_.

The question the girl had asked had been a simple icebreaker, the subject of which Ellie had intentionally tried to ignore for the past week as folks around town continued to talk about the festival as if it was a Super Bowl. The only person that didn't seem to talk about it was Joel, which she was quietly grateful for. At least they could both revel in their distaste for it together, like surrogate father and daughter.

Despite all that, she couldn't bring herself to say anything bad about the festival to Clementine, who definitely seemed like she had an interest in it.

"Yeah," she replied simply, glancing towards Clementine once more as they walked up the path leading to Ellie's place. "There hasn't been one in a while, huh?"

Clementine slowly nodded, her faint smile falling into a slight frown. Ellie knew what she was thinking about, about the last time there'd been a festival. Three years ago, now… before the Saviors showed up. Felt like a lifetime ago, now. They'd gone through so much, met that group of teenagers in California, brought them back here to retake Jackson. Granted, there wasn't much they could do on their own, but at least they helped. Things were finally starting to get back to normal, which naturally led to Tommy deciding to set up this whole 'festival' thing in the first place. A reasonable distraction away from the rebuilding efforts.

As they climbed up the steps and onto Ellie's porch, the older girl couldn't help but sigh a little. "If I have to go to that thing, there'd better be alcohol."

That comment had about the reaction Ellie had been expecting as Clementine narrowed her eyes, placing a hand on her hip. "No drinking, Ellie. We got work in the morning, remember?"

"Why not? Everyone else will," she pointed out, smiling a little as she tried to play it off as a joke. "Besides, I want to see what you're like when you're drunk."

The girl's reprimanding behavior seemed to fade away in an instant, a soft snort escaping Clementine as she rolled her eyes. "Nope. Dream on, sucka."

_Oh really?_ Ellie's smile widened, turning mischievous as the two clambered up the stairs to Ellie's room, where they'd usually hang out after they'd gotten finished with their work shifts or school. "Y'know," Ellie started, opening her door before allowing Clementine to slip by her and into the room. "One of these days, we're going to have _real_ parties again, and I'm getting you shitfaced."

The girl let out a dry laugh, turning around to face her. "You're gonna try."

Ellie was more than willing to take up that challenge. She smiled, closing the door behind her before shrugging. "Gotta do somethin' at these festivals. What am I gonna do instead? Dance?"

"Yes," Clementine responded immediately, seeming pleased with herself when Ellie gave her a short glare.

"Psh," Ellie breathed, rolling her eyes. "My dancing isn't that great, Clem. I'm not embarrassing myself."

"Hmm," Clementine paced the room for a moment, looking around as if thinking something over. When she faced the window at the far end of the room, she spoke in a quiet voice. "Think Louis would be a slow dance type...?"

That took Ellie by surprise, defiance rising in her chest as she took a step forward. The very thought of having to sit there watching Clem dance with _Louis_ was enough have a sickening feeling sink into the pit of her stomach, and she had to try _really_ hard not to say anything unkind about the dreadlocked teen.

"A _slow_ dance?" Ellie muttered, mulling over the idea for a moment. "Hmm." Well, it didn't sound _terrible_ – well, at least it was doable. The last time they had one of these festivals, Joel had taught her how to do a slow dance, which she'd managed to pick up quickly enough. Finally, she let out a breath, leaning against the wooden desk nestled between her bookcase and beanbag. "I think I can pull off a slow dance. Just have to find a partner." _Clem will have Louis, no doubt. Maybe that one girl, then? Dina?_

Clementine turned to look towards her, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't really know anyone. Do you?" Ellie wanted to chuckle a little, knowing well enough that Clementine wasn't going to pull a partner out of a magician's hat or something.

"Guess I'll just have to scope out the floor," Ellie stated in a neutral tone, crossing her arms over her chest. "See who's there." At the least, if Dina was there, that wouldn't be so bad. She was… pretty. Not exactly her first choice, but someone she'd gotten to know decently enough since returning to Jackson after they kicked out the Saviors.

"Wait," Clementine's cheery voice snapped Ellie out of her thoughts. "I think I got it."

"If you say Carl, I'm gonna flip," Ellie mumbled with a mixture of jest and a hint of bitterness. She still remembered when Clementine thought Ellie had a crush on Carl all those years ago, when Ellie admitted that she liked someone and never told them about it – though she had a feeling that Clementine now knew that Ellie was talking about _her_, but she wouldn't say anything about it.

Clementine met her response with an eyeroll of her own. "Well, _after_ he turns you down…" There was a hint of amusement in her voice, which only made Ellie grimace. "…We could do it, me'n'you."

"Psh," Ellie snickered, shifting in her spot against the desk. "You think Carl would turn me down? …Well, he'd probably be too afraid of Lydia, so… I guess that's fair." Her eyes fell to the floor for a moment as she began to consider the offer presented to her. "Me'n'you, huh? That'd be… somethin'."

It was something they didn't talk about. Ellie tried her best not to hint at it anymore, but sometimes it _still_ managed to come up. After what happened in Colorado, a mixture of bad decisions and alcohol, Ellie made it _pretty fucking clear_ that she liked Clem. She regretted it, but at least… at least they were still friends. She wouldn't have been able to live with herself if she'd ruined that.

She had a feeling that Clementine was thinking about that night too. Her eyes grew wider for a moment, and she quickly added, "I - If you can't find a partner, yeah!"

She gave Clem an amused smile, shaking her head. "Somehow, I doubt _you_ won't find a partner."

"Yeah, right." Clementine breathed before sitting on the edge of Ellie's bed, digging through her backpack for a moment. She looked towards Ellie after a few moments. "No one's gonna want to dance with _me_. I'm the weird one."

Ellie clicked her tongue, shaking her head. "I don't know," she started, shifting in her spot. They both had this tendency to sell themselves short, whether it be from a lack of self-esteem or something else, Ellie still hadn't figured that out. It was hard to maintain when everyone you met knew just how dangerous you are, or _were_. It tended to keep people away. Still… "You're kinda cute," she continued, shrugging her shoulders. "Boys dig that."

Clementine didn't seem to be buying it, frowning slightly. Her voice was soft, withdrawn. "Boys don't dig girls who look like boys…"

Ellie found herself wanting to scoff at that, rolling her eyes with mild annoyance. "You don't look like a boy," she reassured her. "I think if there's a girl here that looks like a boy, it's _me_."

Clementine smiled, pushing herself off her perch on the bed. "Not with that hair."

Ellie ran a hand through said hair awkwardly, averting her eyes for a moment. "Well, that's because I don't let anyone touch it," she said through a chuckle.

The girl crossed the room, running a hand through Ellie's hair with a mischievous smile on her face. Ellie simply glared at her, eyes widening then narrowing.

"Clem, why are you touching my hair?"

That didn't seem to stop her, only causing her to start messing with it. Ellie didn't even want to know how fucked up her hair looked now, and another surge of annoyance rose in her chest. She held back the comments she wanted to make, sighing as she finally gave up. "That's… real cute, Clem."

The girl suddenly stopped, her eyes falling from Ellie's hair to her face. A smile still stretched across her lips. "Just checking to see if it's all ready for a party," she explained light-heartedly. "Can't go to those if your hair's all smelly."

"Thank God for plumbing, then," Ellie muttered.

Having working showers had been a godsend since they'd first arrived in Jackson over five years ago. She missed it after they were forced on the road again, the smell of dirt and sweat becoming far too common that the nose eventually just started ignoring it. Now, she'd have two showers a day when she could. She'd probably have another one before being forced to go to this party.

"So, uh…" Her eyes trailed towards Clementine's hat, still fixed atop the girl's head. Sometimes she swore that it was glued to her. "Am I gonna get to see you without that hat for once, then?"

"_Muuugh_," Clementine groaned, eyes drifting towards the brim of her hat with unease before settling on Ellie again. "Do you… want to?"

Ellie thought it over for a second, considering what Clementine would _want_ her to say. She almost felt bad for suggesting it in the first place, given how attached to that thing Clem was. It'd seen better days, though, and was practically falling apart at the seams. Ellie had plans to get it patched up soon, when the girl's nineteenth birthday came around.

Though, this time, she couldn't bear to separate them. "Nah, you do you," she spoke finally, a small, cunning small stretching across her lips. "I'm sure you'll still get dances with it on."

The girl considered that for a moment, a soft "_hmph_" escaping her before she seemed to come to a decision, taking the hat off her head. "Fine. No hat." She set it down on Ellie's bedside table.

Ellie smirked, crossing her arms over her chest once more. "Too bad your hair's so short. Won't be able to call you Rapunzel and ask you to let down your hair."

That was met with a grin, and a raised eyebrow. "Good."

"Yeah…" Ellie cleared her throat, averting her gaze. "Probably for the best."

"Just try to not make me look too bad with your crazy good hair," Clementine continued, taking a step back.

"Oh, c'mon," Ellie scoffed. "Short hair can be cute too."

Another smile, almost indignant in nature. "I don't wear it short to look cute."

"Well, too bad, 'cause it is," Ellie teased, grinning. Clementine let out a _pfft_ sound before returning to her backpack, continuing to sift through it. "So, uh…" Ellie continued, pushing away from the desk. "Who do you think's gonna show up to this thing?"

"Everyone?" Clementine answered flatly, looking towards her out of the corner of her eye. "It's a lot of people…"

_Of course._ She let out a frustrated noise, groaning. The very idea of spending that much time around others was… not great. These days, she preferred to spend time around those she was close to, but crowds always… made her feel claustrophobic. As if she'd suffocate in the middle of them.

"Do I _have_ to go?"

"Yes!" Clementine immediately said, zipping her backpack up in the process. "You have to. I'm not going alone."

"But all I'm gonna be doing is…" She raised her hand and bent her fingers as if she was holding a cup, pretending to take a sip. This resulted in a slight glare from Clementine, who shook her head chidingly.

"But what if some weirdo tries hitting on me?" Clementine shot back, and Ellie had to admit, she knew exactly what to say to get her to say 'yes'. Sighing, she grumbled underneath her breath.

"Alright. _Gonna **really** need that drink to get through this._"

"Hey," Clementine spoke louder, crossing her arms over her chest. "Easy on the drinks, yeah?"

"It's just one," Ellie deadpanned. "Promise."

"You and drinks," she continued. "It's bad news, Elle."

Ellie winced, finding herself unable to speak for a moment. They both knew what Clementine was referring to, beyond the obvious effects that alcohol tended to have. "I remember," she eventually said, turning away from Clem to go through the stack of homework she'd yet to start that was sitting on her desk.

Behind her, Clementine moved, and there was a hint of disapproval in her voice. "Don't want you coming onto everyone while we're there." Ellie stopped messing with the sheets of paper, letting out a single dry _heh_, which only resulted in Clementine continuing indignantly from behind her. "It's not funny!"

"It was a dry laugh, Clem," Ellie muttered, running a hand through her hair to not only fix it after Clem's last stunt but to do something with herself to keep her from having to look at her friend.

"Yeah, well…! You better keep it dry, by not drinking past your limit."

Ellie twisted her neck to look back at the girl, raising an eyebrow. "What happened to helping me find a dance partner?"

"We'll look for one together," Clementine replied before eliciting a clearly faked cough. "Maybe a boy, so you don't get all kissy with them." She coughed again, and Ellie turned around fully to face her, eyes widening.

"Oh God no, please don't."

Clementine turned towards the door, taking a step towards it as if she was about to open it. "Hey, Jesseeeee!"

Despite the fact he wasn't even here, Ellie couldn't help but shout an annoyed "_No!_"

She was starting to get tired of Clem's games, though common sense kept her from saying anything rash in the heat of the moment. Instead, she watched as Clementine turned back towards her, snapping her fingers. "Ha! I have an idea," she started, to which Ellie let out a heavy sigh.

"Something tells me that I'm not gonna like it."

"Your dance partner is gonna be Joel," Clementine explained, smiling wickedly at Ellie's expense. "No drinks and no kissing. There."

For a second, Ellie was taken aback, finding herself unable to come up with a retort worthy enough to put the heat back onto Clem. She opened her mouth, closing it, before opening it again, this time words finally came out. "I _do_ **not** want to be the girl that's having to dance with her 'dad'. Besides," she averted her gaze once more, angrily saying her next words under her breath. "I can keep my hands to myself. Been doing that for forever."

"I'm not worried about _you_," Clementine responded, her eyes widening for a second before she cleared her throat. "I mean, I am, but… okay, fine-

-I'm your partner."

_Greeaat._ "Then that solves it then, huh?" Ellie let out a slight chuckle, returning to leaning against the side of the desk with a pensive look on her face. "Takes care of all of the above."

Clementine nodded quickly, continuing in a rushed voice. "Two sober gals dancing together. Nothing wrong with that."

_I can name a dozen things wrong with it._ Ellie found herself thinking as she sighed, trying _not_ to think about it too much. "So… when does it start?" She asked, less out of interest and more out of necessity.

"Tonight."

"Yeah, no shit," Ellie shot back.

Her retort wasn't immediately responded to, though she watched as Clementine looked her over out of the corner of her eye. The girl came closer, coming into Ellie's field of vision, and the older girl had to force herself not to look away to avoid eye contact.

"What're you wearing?" Clementine asked.

Ellie shrugged, taking a second to think about it before finally answering honestly. "I don't know… probably just my flannel and jeans? The usual."

That scolding look Clementine so often adopted returned in a heartbeat, her eyebrows furrowing. "You're not impressing any of the girls there wearing _that_," she stated in a tone that booked no argument. "We gotta find you a tie."

"And wear it with what?" Ellie chuckled, the very thought of wearing something ridiculous like that being almost too strange to take seriously. "Don't exactly got a tux in my closet." _Or anything fancy at all, really._

"We'll figure that out," was all Clementine said in response.

Ellie thought it over for a moment. She knew that there wouldn't be any talking Clem out of it, so she'd have to go with whatever the girl told her. Granted, it usually came down to that, didn't it? Sometimes, she hated that about herself, that she'd let her friend dictate so much about her life, or her non-existent love life. Clem tried to play the role of wing woman often, though her motivations for doing so seemed to change from moment to moment, and it seemed like all Clementine really wanted was for the two of them to hang out at this party, and, y'know what… Ellie wasn't opposed to that. Not everything was about… _that_. Maybe she'd have more fun going with a friend anyway.

"Well," Ellie started, scratching the side of her jaw as she spoke. "Guess we could use some rations to buy something from the store."

Clementine raised an eyebrow. "We?"

"You'll need something, too," Ellie reminded her, raising a hand to gesture towards her outfit.

"Nonono," Clementine stuttered, abashed, and Ellie couldn't help but tease her for her discomfort.

"C'mon, if I have to dress up, so do you."

"_Really_," the girl muttered through a deepening frown, which only had Ellie smiling wider.

"Just be glad I'm not making you wear a dress," Ellie teased.

"Only 'cause you wanna live through the night," the other girl countered, eyes alight with the fury Ellie knew would mean her end if she even _tried_ to go through with the idea.

"That'd be preferable, yeah," Ellie deadpanned, her voice trailing off as she continued. "Though, now I'm curious…"

"Not like there's any around," Clementine laughed nervously, scratching at the side of her neck.

"Lucky you, huh? Guess I should be grateful, since I'm sure you'd force me into one to get back at me."

There she went, smiling that mischievous smile of hers towards Ellie. "You in a dress, huh?"

Ellie shook her head, frowning. "Not gonna happen in a million years."

"You suuuuure?" The girl's voice was playful, and Ellie only narrowed her eyes in response, hoping that'd show just how serious she was about it. "A million years is a lot of time."

"Yeah," Ellie muttered. "I'll be dead by then. That's the point."

Clementine rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm getting you in a dress. Some day."

Ellie really wanted to retort with a '_you can try_', but found herself stopping short. The more she fought against it, the harder Clem was going to try to make it happen, so maybe her best bet would be to just let it go. "Well," she breathed. "Better than the alternative, I guess."

"At least I've worn one before," Clementine replied, causing Ellie to raise an eyebrow.

"I can't imagine it."

"And I plan to keep it that way."

Ellie couldn't help but smile at just how ridiculous they were both being. When was the last time they had a conversation like this anyway? Ellie liked to keep a respectable distance from her friend, as much as she could, but maybe that was coming to an end. Maybe things could go back to how they used to be.

She let out a chuckle, shaking her head. "Pfft, fine, loser."

Clementine's chest rose in defiance. "You're the loser."

"'Cause I don't get to see you in a dress?" Ellie asked, smirking. "Yes, definitely."

"I don't get to see you either," Clementine countered, huffing. "Wouldn't be fair."

_…Fair enough._ "Let's make a pact, then," Ellie started, realizing as the words left her mouth just how bad of an idea this was. It was too late to back out now, though, and the likelihood that it'll happen was slim enough to not worry about. "If we ever find dresses, we _both_ wear them once."

Clementine seemed to observe her for a moment, as if weighing the idea of taking that risk in her head. Finally, she spoke, voice low. "Alright, you win. Only 'cause that's never gonna happen."

Ellie smiled, and for a single, small moment, she found herself hoping that it would eventually happen. She could endure the dress if it meant her friend had to endure it too, and at least they'd look ridiculous together.

"Alright, it's a deal, then."

* * *

_Went out one night to make a little round, I met little Sadie, and I shot her down, went back home, jumped into bed, .44 pistol under my head._

The sound of an acoustic guitar echoed through the hall from a set of speakers at the far side of the room, Ellie's thoughts being drowned out by the beginning of the first verse. Her eyes focused on the floor ahead of her, along with the throng of feet performing intricate patterns in a dance she barely knew. Her finger idly tapped on the glass in her hand to the beat of the song and her gaze rose to take in the crowd.

She felt so out of place, and the tie wrapped around her neck only made matters worse. If it wasn't for Clem, she'd probably have ditched the thing in a trash can before she even got here. Hell, she probably would've stayed as far away from this thing as she could. But… she was here, and she'd have to endure it for as long as possible; it was only a matter of time before Clem would show up.

Out of the corner of her eye, a figure caught her attention, pulling her gaze away from the crowd and towards the red-haired girl approaching her. It was so fucking strange to see Minerva in something other than a t-shirt, hoodie, and jeans, _especially _so since the dress she was wearing now seemed to transform her completely. Her normally unkempt, short hair had been thoroughly brushed and seemed to glow in the lights inside the church.

Well, at least _someone_ could pull off wearing a dress.

The girl leaned against the bar behind them, crossing her arms over her chest as she glanced between Ellie and the crowd in front of them. "Well, well… Miss Ballcap drag you here?" The girl greeted with an amused smile, one that Ellie responded to by looking away and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah…" She sighed, shifting in her spot before glancing towards Minerva. A part of her still couldn't get over seeing the girl in a dress, as if the very idea was practically foreign. She'd known Minerva for years, now, dating back to those days in Ericson, dating back to dealing with Delta. Back when the two of them were on opposite sides, for however long that lasted. "You've, uh… cleaned up nicely." Ellie stated evenly, trying desperately to find something to talk about. Minerva let out a half-chuckle, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'm forcing Vi to come to this thing, so… I'm doing it for her."

"She coming around?" Ellie asked, the curiosity already starting to get to her.

"It's…" Minerva trailed off, looking towards the crowd for a moment, as if the answer would emerge from the throng of dancers, but nothing would come. Usually happened that way with these things, didn't it? "...been tough, but… we're getting there. One step at a time, right?"

Ellie nodded slowly. She understood that feeling way more than she wished she did. "One step at a time."

The redhead turned back towards Ellie, raising an eyebrow in the process. "What about you and Clem?"

Ellie answered the question by looking away, a faint warmth rising in her cheeks. Minnie was… one of the few people she'd confided in about what happened all those years ago. She'd been the one pushing her to say something to Clementine, but Ellie had always found a way to refuse, any excuse that would get her out of saying the words she dreaded for so long.

And thankfully, the girl in question would end up being the one to save her from answering, though not in the way Ellie would've liked. She appeared amongst the crowd, making her way through tentatively, though what had caught Ellie's attention was what she was wearing, leaving the older girl nearly speechless.

She wore an oversized white sweater, textured with faint fabric lines that ran down the sweater like rows of tilled soil. The sleeves were far too long, scrunched up to her wrists to allow the girl to keep them from engulfing her hands whole. Her jeans were black and seemed to contour to her legs as if they were made for _her_, several horizontal holes lining the jeans and revealing the girl's skin underneath. Her hair was tied into a single pig tail outstretched to the side, a hairstyle that Clem had adopted a couple years ago and had kept doing since, though the familiar baseball cap was noticeably absent.

It was like her lungs had stopped functioning altogether. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, and for a single, instantaneous moment, Clementine had become the only thing in the room. But, reality eventually set in, as it usually did, and she forced in a deep breath. They were just friends… always will be, yet… she just couldn't suppress that feeling of awe coursing through her veins like a drug.

By the time Clementine had made it through the crowd, Minerva had managed to force Ellie out of her reverie, tapping Ellie's shoulder before sending a smile her way. "Well, guess I'll go find Violet before she chickens out of this party." Her eyes bounced between Ellie and Clementine as the girl came within earshot, lowering her voice before rushing off. "Good luck."

Ellie was starting to believe that she'd need that luck right about now.

Clementine's gaze followed Minerva for a couple of seconds before returning to Ellie with a raised eyebrow, as if wondering what they'd been discussing. In the next instant, her gaze fell into one of disapproval, her eyes focusing on the glass in Ellie's hand. "What did I say about that?"

A sheepish smile crept onto Ellie's face, and she placed the glass onto the bar behind her, scratching at her neck awkwardly. It'd become a signature move for her, especially whenever Clementine was around, and she absolutely hated it. She managed to speak, though her voice was on the verge of cracking while doing so.

"No more drinks. Promise."

Clementine seemed to look her up and down, narrowing her eyes slightly before eventually smiling. "Good."

The eclectic beat of the song playing overhead eventually came to an end, replaced by one that was much slower. Soft guitar chords and piano notes filled the air, and what had been a lively dance floor quickly turned into a calm, nearly choreographed, slow dance. Ellie found herself gulping, already dreading getting in there with Clementine. This wasn't going to go well, she just knew it.

"So, uh…" She started, clearing her throat as she tried her best to focus on Clementine's face. "Care for a dance, partner?"

Clementine rolled her eyes yet didn't resist as Ellie led her onto the floor. Once they'd found an empty spot in the crowd, Ellie turned back towards the younger girl, begrudgingly holding one of the girl's hands while hovering her other over the small of Clementine's back. It took a moment for the two to get into the beat of the song, whether out of pure nervousness or a lack of skill, Ellie wasn't honestly sure. For herself, it was probably both.

She wasn't the only one, though. Clementine took a step towards Ellie, nearly tripping as she stepped on Ellie's foot, a faint "shit" escaping her lips as Ellie winced, bumping into Clementine after losing the rhythm to the song. Thankfully for them both, Clementine managed to not fall over, though she let out an "ow" as Ellie smiled apologetically.

"_Sorry._"

"_It's okay_," Clementine whispered, taking in a deep breath as she seemed to struggle with figuring out where to place her free hand. "_Just take it slow._"

Ellie found herself just as unsure, letting go of Clementine's hand in order to hover both of her hands over the small of Clem's back. The girl's face was filled with what could only be described as fear, a feeling that Ellie was sure was reflected on her own face in that moment, being this excruciatingly close to her best friend, only made worse by the faint scent of… _is that perfume?_

The distraction nearly sent her off-beat once more, and she focused in on Clementine as the girl whispered. "_Okay…_ we'll just… do a hug. Like this."

The girl's arms began to wrap around her, and Ellie's breath was being forced out of her lungs at an equal rate. Before every ounce of oxygen left her body, someone bumped into Clementine, causing her to lose her footing and- and forced the girl to lay her head against Ellie's shoulder, hugging her to keep from falling over.

Ellie felt as if she was turning blue, but she managed to keep them both from tumbling to the ground. She finally let herself wrap her hands around Clementine, just to make sure someone else wouldn't knock into them again. Clementine lifted her head, her lips moving as if processing what was happening in slow motion.

"I guess that works…" She breathed, keeping her gaze away from Ellie's. "Alright…"

Ellie tried to smile, to reassure her, but that nervousness creeping up her neck prevented her from doing so. For a while, it seemed that Clementine was struggling to keep up with her, and Ellie slowed down a bit to help her out, but managed to knock into someone behind her, who protested quietly. The dance floor was beginning to seem more and more crowded with each second, a sense of embarrassment creeping up Ellie's neck like a cold shiver.

"This was a bad idea, wasn't it…?" Clementine asked quietly.

Ellie chuckled slightly, closing her eyes for a moment before eventually focusing on her friend once more. "If you wanna just… go outside and try again, we can. I think we'll still hear the music." She shrugged slightly, pursing her lips. "It'd be less crowded."

The girl nodded quickly in response, practically pleading for Ellie to lead her out of that crowd, and as they pulled apart, Ellie grabbed onto Clementine's wrist, maneuvering her through the crowd and towards the exit.

Once outside, it felt as if she could finally breathe again. A faint tune emanated from the walls, a slower song than before, and Ellie swore it sounded familiar. The cool night air was refreshing, and Ellie turned back towards Clementine with a bit more confidence than she'd been able to muster before.

"Alright, so… let's try this again, huh?"

"Yeah…"

Despite this, the younger girl appeared to tense up, eyes averting from Ellie and towards the ground as she rubbed her hands together. She'd never seen her so… nervous, and Ellie took in a deep breath before taking a step closer to her friend.

"Alright, c'mon… like this." She grabbed Clementine's left hand, holding it softly, before placing her other hand against the girl's back. With no one crowding them, she could finally try and put everything Joel had taught her about slow dancing to use, and she looked down towards Clementine with a reassuring smile. "Just follow my lead, okay?"

Clementine slowly nodded, placing her free hand on Ellie's left hip. The older girl began to lead Clem in a slow, methodical dance, keeping her movements as easy to follow as she could. They moved gracefully, keeping in sync for the first time since they'd started this whole thing.

Clementine's face seemed to change in an instant, relaxing. "I think I got it," she stated quietly, to which Ellie chuckled awkwardly.

"Good, good. Was beginning to think I put on this tie for nothing."

The girl's gaze fell to the black tie wrapped around Ellie's neck, and her voice grew ever quieter. "_Looks good on you._"

Ellie couldn't help but smile, shaking her head. "I look like an idiot."

There was a short pause, and Clementine eventually let out a soft "yeah…", breathing in. "A _cute_ idiot."

Her breath caught in the back of her throat, her brain ceasing to function. She struggled to clear her airways, trying desperately to say something to play it off, and failing miserably at it. "Yeah, well… at… at least I can go to an interview after this, right? …Do they still do interviews?"

She received a dopey smile in response. "Nope."

"Then what's the point of keeping ties around?" Ellie chuckled nervously.

"Here, I'll do you one," Clementine continued, rolling her eyes a little. For a moment, they grew quiet, swaying to the rhythm of the song filtering through the wall of the church. Clementine interrupted it, her voice soft as she asked, "are you glad you came over?"

"I wasn't at first, but…" Ellie trailed off, thinking it over for a moment. Despite how much she hated these things, being there with her best friend was proving to be… better than she'd been expecting. Seeing her like this, wrapped in her arms yet equally distant… it was both the best and the worst thing in the world. She took in a sharp inhale, letting it out slowly. "Yeah, I am," she finally answered.

Clementine smiled wider. "I don't mind this," she replied. "Let's see…" She bit her lip, most likely mulling over another question to ask before eventually settling on one. "How bad of a dancer am I?"

Ellie's smile turned into a smirk. "Not so bad, _partner_." She emphasized the last word with a bit of a southern twang, which had Clementine snorting indignantly.

"Okay, you're not passing _this_ interview."

"Oh, we're having an interview, huh?" Ellie purred, letting herself hold Clementine closer for a moment. Nervousness crept up her neck, but she chose to ignore it. "You're _great_," she finally replied quietly.

"That's… not a question…" Clementine's voice cracked a little, a small thing that nearly set Ellie's heart alight.

"No, but it's an answer," Ellie replied, pulling back slightly. "To your question."

The girl seemed to relax a little, letting out a breath. "_Alright… you get a pass from me_."

Ellie grinned slightly. "Small victories."

Another eyeroll. "Dork," she muttered with a hint of mirth.

"Guilty as charged, given I'm wearing _this_ thing." She lifted the hand from Clementine's back to point towards her tie before letting it fall back to its original position.

The younger girl wrapped her arms around Ellie's neck, a movement that causes Ellie's breath to hitch, and she watched as the girl untied the tie, letting it drop to the ground. Through all of this, Ellie tried her absolute best to keep the dance going, to not let this moment end in sheer awkwardness, but Ellie was already drowning in it as Clementine kept her arms around her neck.

Is this what love felt like? That sickening feeling in the pit of your stomach that threw you off balance? A voice in the back of your head trying to get you to kiss her? To muster the courage to do anything? A sense of nervousness that never subsided?

She felt like a masochist for enjoying it so much, but she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

They danced in silence for a while, only interrupted by Ellie when the quiet grew too heavy.

"Do you think it was like this before? Lots of dances and parties and stuff?"

Clementine nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think so… 'cept we'd be wearing those dresses."

Ellie chuckled. "Guess that's one thing I wouldn't miss about the old world. Though…" She let out a soft _hmm_ as she mulled over the thought. "I don't know."

"Shut up," Clementine smiled, her voice light and excruciatingly warm. "You'd love it."

Ellie raised an eyebrow, returning the smile. "Would I?"

"_As long as it's me wearing it_."

Despite how shaky she was, Ellie managed to shrug sheepishly. "I'm more curious than anything. I bet you'd look cute."

"Maybe that's why I don't want it."

"Don't want anyone to realize you're not _just_ a badass?"

Clementine smiled widely, her voice sliding from a higher pitch to a lower as she spoke. "_Noo_…"

Ellie wanted to hold her closer, but she resisted the urge. "Yeah… that'd be bad, right? Can't ruin your reputation."

"Shush," Clementine playfully reprimanded. "Don't talk to me about fashion, miss flannel."

"What?" Ellie feigned hurt, frowning slightly. "Don't like the flannel?"

"You look like Joel," she shot back. Ellie responded with a small shrug, having nothing much to really say to that. She'd be lying if she said some of her fashion choices weren't inspired by Joel, anyway. Clementine managed to smirk, though, seeing through Ellie's ruse.

"I like 'em," Ellie eventually said. "They're comfortable."

Clementine's eyes seemed to search her own, and her response sounded distant, quiet. "I bet…"

Ellie smiled, her tone turning a bit more jokey. "Maybe I'll make a flannel girl out of you yet."

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "Good luck. I'll take the dress, thanks."

"You'd rather wear a dress? Wow."

"You did say I'd look cute, right?"

"Well, let's be fair," Ellie breathed. "You'd probably look cute in both."

"Hey…! Don't say that." Ellie couldn't tell if the sudden outburst was meant to be a joke or real, but she cursed herself nonetheless, realizing just how close she'd been holding Clementine to her as she'd said that. With a breath of relief, she watched as Clementine relaxed a little. "You look cute in that thing, too."

Ellie tried to wink playfully, to play off the comment as another joke between two best friends, but she couldn't help herself from backing away a little. Whatever she could do to maintain a respectable distance.

Clementine seemed to notice this, a small frown slowly sinking onto her face. "Tired yet?"

Ellie thought it over for a second, struggling to figure out what would be the right thing to say to that. She eventually settled on something, shrugging. "A little, but I think I'll be fine."

"Really now?"

"We've been up later before," she explained, a hint of nervousness evident in her shaky voice.

Of course Clementine seemed to take that as a challenge, pulling Ellie closer in order to try and dance faster. Ellie managed to keep up, silently cursing Clem as they swung around.

Through the spinning world, only Clementine's face remained clear as day, a devious smile splitting her face. "Like that?"

Ellie laughed a little, a sense of giddiness rising into her chest. "S - Starting to think - you were holding out on me earlier, Clem."

"I was just warming you up."

Ellie's breath left her lungs as Clementine dipped her, holding her a few feet above the ground as the older girl desperately clutched onto the back of the girl's sweater to make sure she wouldn't fall out of her grasp. Her eyes locked onto Clementine's, breathless.

The girl breathed heavily, returning the gaze. "See that? I'm not **so** bad."

Ellie's cheeks were turning warm underneath Clementine's gaze, and she tried desperately to put on a wide smile. "Someone's been watching Footloose."

Clementine returned the smile, helping Ellie back to her feet. "Bet those other people would be jealous of us, huh?"

Ellie smirked, scratching at the back of her neck. "Would've really stolen the show there."

Ellie watched disappointedly as the girl let go of her, though her laughter filled her with a happiness she wished would last longer. "I think I'm done for the night," Clementine said.

"Yeah, I…" she trailed off a little, clearing her throat. "...think you managed to exhaust me, after all."

Clementine smiled at that, seemingly pleased with herself. "Sorry I couldn't get you a real partner. Hope that was kinda fun too."

Ellie shrugged, smiling. Though she wouldn't say it aloud to Clementine, she wouldn't have wanted to be with anyone else for this. No matter how many times Ellie had tried to move on, she couldn't get away from her feelings for the usually baseball-capped girl. Being here with her now… that was everything to her.

"Don't think I would've had as much fun if you did anyway," she replied honestly. "At least if I fuck up, it's in front of my best friend."

A genuine grin crossed the younger girl's face. "That's right," she affirmed, looking between Ellie and the ground, biting her lip. "Still, I…" She let out a slow breath. "Guess I'll… go now."

A part of her wanted to tell her not to, but she couldn't muster the courage to say it. After a moment's hesitation, she cleared her throat. "I can walk you home, if you want. Your place is on the way."

Her face brightened, and Ellie's heart fluttered. "Y - Yeah!" Clem stuttered. "Let's do that."

Ellie took one last look at the church, smiling as she gave it a slight salute as a way of goodbye. Together, they strolled through Jackson, and Ellie found herself drawn to Clementine as the younger girl called out to her.

"Hey." She extended an arm towards Ellie, inviting the girl to lock arms with her. "If you're gonna walk me home, at least do it right."

Ellie rolled her eyes but wouldn't ever dare say 'no'. "I wouldn't think otherwise, _madam_," she joked, emphasizing the last word. Clementine smiled wider, despite the scolding she sent her way.

"Don't get too excited. You don't have that tie of yours anymore."

Ellie glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, her voice incredulous. "Can't a gal be proper without a tie?"

Clementine shook her head. "Not with that dirty flannel."

_Oof. _"Alright, fair enough," she responded, falling quiet for a moment as they continued down the street.

Eventually, Clementine's house appeared on their left, and she could swear the younger girl cursed under her breath before leading Ellie towards it, eventually stopping halfway up the pathway.

"Well, here we are…"

As they stopped, Ellie dislodged her arm from around Clem's, listening as the girl continued to talk.

"Thanks for coming, really."

Ellie laughed nervously, scratching at her arm. There were a hundred reasons why she decided to endure this stupid thing, and all of them revolved around Clem. The best thing she could come up with to tell her though was a quiet "I wouldn't bail on you."

Clementine's gaze fell a little, focusing on the space between their feet. She let out a sigh, closing her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped before anything came out, a longer sigh escaping her lips. When she eventually did raise her gaze to meet Ellie's, the older girl found herself already dreading what might end up coming out. She had a feeling that she'd comment on how Ellie was acting that night and tell her to stop… she could practically hear the words in the girl's voice inside her head.

"There's, uh… _something else_," Clementine spoke slowly, softly. Ellie raised an eyebrow, fidgeting slightly, and preparing herself to hear those cursed words that had already begun to plague her mind.

"...Yeah?"

Before Ellie could even jerk backward, Clementine leaned closer, the girl's breath brushing across her cheek as she planted a kiss on it. And, as if it'd never happened, the girl was back to where she'd started, her mouth opening and closing in rapid, panicked movements.

"Um…! See you tomorrow." Clementine practically threw the words at her, rushing towards her door before shutting it behind her.

And, just like that, Ellie was left in stunned silence, practically frozen to the spot as if her feet were sinking into quicksand. Every ounce of her being was screaming out, damn near begging her to follow the girl inside, but her body had ceased to function. Did that really happen? She didn't just… imagine that… did she? A million questions she had no answers to flitted through her mind as if breaking the sound barrier, and it took every single brain cell in her to even get herself to start walking home.

Before she'd even hit the sidewalk, her grin had stretched to the corners of her face, and she found herself happily drowning in a sea of butterflies, hoping to never surface again.


End file.
